SGD : Silly GazettE Disco
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: A humor-dialogue fic centering on the GazettE. Will be updated everytime I get weird ideas. Very funny, READ IT PWEASE!


**SGD : not Silly God Disco, but Silly GAZETTE Disco**

* * *

So.

These all came out of nowhere and you guys wouldn't be reading this if it weren't for Deidara is my conscience who told me to post this so this whole chapter is dedicated to her!! And yes, the format may be similar to her fic GazettE Randomness (which I totally recommend for you guys to read) but I'm not copying anything off of her!! Arigato gozaimasu, Yuzuha-chan!!

* * *

**UruHair**

*Aoi, Reita and Uruha walk home together*  
*wind blows very hard*

U : Damn it, my hair!!

R : *raises eyebrows* It's just hair, Uru. Nobody gonna notice a thing!

U : But if the winds blows it around then it's gonna be messy!!

R : Yeah, so? It's not as if you've smoothed it out at the salon or something.

U : *blush*

R&A : *incredulous* You're kidding me?!

U : *shrugs, looks away, still threading fingers through hair*

A : *sighs, shakes head* You're such a queer.

U : *glares* What is THAT supposed to mean?!

A : *shrugs* No guy would ever care about his hair THAT much...

U : Psh, yea, and no other guy would go and openly sway his hips on stage either..

A : *narrows eyes* Yeah? Well atleast I'm not the one who wears skirts almost everyday.

U : *blush* Those were the early days of Gazette!!

A : So? You liked it.

U : Atleast I didn't have so much fun at the kimono shoot!

A : *purses lips as patience is thinning* Atleast I wasn't the one who got confused as a girl on stage.

U : *opens mouth, but closes it again* ... *thinks* ...

R : You can't say anything to that, you know. It's true.

U : *grumbles*

A : *grins in victory*

* * *

**Uruha's Puppy Eyes and Megawatt Smile**

*Uruha, Aoi and Kai are in one room*

*Uruha is holding a kimono, Aoi is on his laptop and Kai is reading*

U :*Is begging for Aoi to wear a black-and-white marital kimono* Oh come on!

A : *Focusing on his laptop* No, Uruha. Maybe later, okay?

U : Aww, please?? *gives puppy eyes* I'll be wearing one too!!

A : *mumbles* Exactly my point.. *normal voice* No, Uru. I'm working.

U : *sweet voice* Oh come on Aoi.. Please??

A : *sighs, not looking up* Give me one reason why I should.

U : *thinks* Um.. Cuz you love and me and you'll do everything for me? *blip blip*

A : *gains composure very fast* Yes, very sweet, Uruha. But no. I am NOT wearing a kimono. It's for women.

U : *pouts* But it looks good on your body!

A : *looks up for the first time and glares*

U : Tee hee. Sorry.

A : Augh. Why can't YOU wear it??

U : I'm wearing the haori!! *smiles big*

A : *looks down again as he realizes the smile* Cute, Uru. Very cute. But a NO is a NO and will forever stay, a NO.

U : Aww... But I --

A : *gets mad* URUHA!

U : Okay, okay, sorry..

A : ...

U : *grins evil smile* But you could atleast look me in the eyes and say NO. *flashes his mega-watt smile*

A : *trying very hard to glue his eyes to his laptop screen* A no means no. Now get out.

U : Augh, fine! I'll get Reita to do it.. *shuffles away*

K : *looking up from his magazine* Why won't you look at him?

A : He'll be fine.

K : *thinks* .... Afraid you'll fall for his cute smile? It looked really adorable on him, you know.

A : *quiet* .........................

K : *gives him an all-knowing-motherly-look* Aoi?

A : .... Maybe.

* * *

**Sing-a-long-song**

*The Kanagawa men are in one room*

*Ruki is drawing, Reita is texting on his phone, Uruha is typing*

Ru : *humming TIW while sketching on a piece of white cardboard* Nanana na nana na na... Ayamachi ni obore… Mm-mm-hmm…

Re : *is too busy texting to notice anything else*

U : *is typing on his laptop while singing along to various songs*

U : *suddenly speaks up in a mumble though loud enough for everyone to hear* I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world!

R2 : O_O ?!?!

Ru : *shocked* What the...?! Barbie girl?!

Re : *calms down, shrugs* Umm… Yeah. Seems like it. He always liked that song.

Ru : *horrified* B - b - but does he have to sing along with it?! It's so.. so.. not Uruha!

Re : *shrugs in defeat* Singing along is one of his bad habits.

U : *is oblivious and keeps on singing* Imagination, life is your creation!

R2 : *shakes head as both try to ignore him*

K : *walks in* Hi guys!

Re : *waves* Yo, Kai-kun!

Ru : *not looking up from his cardboard* Hey...

U : *still singing in his mumbly way* Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair *twirls hair* Undress me everywhere!! Imagination..

K : *shocked* O_____O Undress him WHERE?!

Re : *shrugging non-chalantly* Everywhere.

K : *is more confused*

Ru : *grinning, still not looking up from his cardboard* Don't worry. It's the lyrics of the song he's singing to.

Re : *as-a-matter-of-factly while nodding* Barbie girl.

K : O__O …. Barbie girl….? ….?!

R2 : *shrugs in unison*

K : *is still pondering about it*

A : *strolls in casually* Ohayo, minna!

R2 : *in unison* Yo.

K : *is still pondering over Uruha to listen*

A : *notices Kai, points* What's up with him?

Re : *opens mouth to answer but gets cut off*

U :*still singing* You can touch, you can play! If you say, I'm always yours!

A : ?! *mesmerized* I can... what?!

Ru : *grinning while drawing*

Re : *grinning, crossing his arms* Don't worry. It's just a song he's singing.

U : I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair *twirls hair* Undress me everywhere!!

A : *blinks* Undress him..? *thinks* It's a western song isn't it?

K : *nods* Aqua's Barbie girl. I couldn't believe it too..

A : *shakes head* Whoa. And I thought he meant it...

K : *confused* Meant what??

A : What he said.

Ru : *finally looking up* About the undressing and playing?

A : *shrugs* Yeah. *grinning* Cuz, y'know, if he did mean it --

Re : *glares* Don't you get any funny ideas, mister!

Ru : *grins* Or else what?

A : *grins* Aww, is Reita-kun jealous?

K : *laughs*

Re : *pouts*

U : *finally realizes he's being left out* Hey, guys? *takes off earphones*

Re : Yeah?

U : *innocently* Am I missing something? *blip blip*

All : *look at each other with a significant look* umm... *in unison* No.

U : *shrugs* Oh, okay. *puts on earphones again*

*everything is quiet, everyone minding their own business*

U : *singing all of a sudden, though in a small mumble* Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir? Mm-hmm...

All: O____O?!?!

TBC...?

* * *

("Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir?" means "Will you sleep with me tonight?" taken from Lady Marmalade by Christina Aguilera, Lil Kim, Mya, Pink, Missy Elliott)

(Other lyrics taken from Barbie Girl by Aqua; THE SONGS AREN'T MINE and THE GAZETTE AREN'T TOO!!)

**READ!!**

So. For my **Hitori ni Shinaide** readers; I'm now informing you that I lost everything connected to that fic, which means I need to remake chapter seven and that will take quite a while since I'm also nearing mid-semester exams, and I also have a lot of cosplay events, so yeah. It's gonna take a while.

Aaand...! SGD happens to be my first humor-dialogue fic, so PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think... Okay? (smiles)

Yuzuha-chan, hope you like it!!


End file.
